Intruso
by Blue-Hayate
Summary: Team 7. Quizás, en algún momento él lo fue, y lo siguió siendo aún más cuando el Uchiha decidió regresar, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que precisamente en este momento, en este día, definitivamente no lo era.


Notas: Debo mejorar el summary.. e-é.. Ja, a ver que salió..

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío. Pero la historia sí eh!

Dedicado al Team 7.

* * *

"Intruso"

Cuando Sai supo que el Uchiha volvería a Konoha, sabía que nada volvería a ser igual.

Sai, Naruto y Sakura habían forjado una gran amistad en el transcurso del tiempo, fueron los que llevaron a Sai a un proceso de "humanización", los que le hicieron ver el mundo de otra perspectiva, con otros ojos. Y no pensaba renunciar a todo ello.

Sabía perfectamente que el Uchiha proclamaría su lugar como miembro faltante del equipo siete. Sabía que todo cambiaría, sabía que a pesar de que Naruto y Sakura se mostraran algo resentidos por lo que los había hecho pasar, sabía que entre ellos nada cambiaría debido a los vínculos que aún mantenían.

Sabía que tanto las misiones como los entrenamientos no serían lo mismo, pero estaba bien, él podía entender. Sabía que el tiempo que compartían como equipo, Naruto, Sakura y él, no sería el mismo. También sabía que tendría que compartir el tiempo que mantenían como amigos -no es que no lo fuera en todo momento, pero el comportamiento que uno tiene en tiempo libre, es distinto al de una misión, sin sentir la presión de no cometer un paso en falso o estar atento al ambiente-, sabía que sus salidas improvisadas se reducirían.

Sabía que incluso el tiempo que compartía con cada uno por separado también sería divido, ya que, alguien nuevo entraría en el juego. Incluso sabía que quizás, podrían mantener cierta indeferencia con él por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, debido a todo lo que provocaría el reencuentro con el Uchiha y lo provocó, tal como predijo ocurrió. Ya que, después de todo, técnicamente Sai sería el intruso.

Pero estaba bien, él podía aceptarlo, porque fue por él por lo que tanto tiempo lucharon, y al fin lo tenían al frente. Era él, y no una ilusión y gracias a él, nuevamente, los lazos del equipo siete, estaban completos. Pero, si había algo que él definitivamente no podía soportar era precisamente esto.

Pudo ser cualquier día, pero no precisamente hoy.

Como cada veintitrés de cada mes, Sakura, Naruto y Sai se encontraban en mitad del bosque, un pequeño picnic en centro hacía armonía con ellos. La mayoría de la comida que contenía era hecha por la joven, de ahora veinte años, quizás no era del todo suculenta, pero era comestible, como había dicho él. Lo demás era ramen, cortesía de Naruto y unos dulces que Sai inteligentemente había comprado en una tienda, en vez de destruir su cocina.

Y a pesar de que no fuese la mejor comida del mundo, comían con gusto, porque sabían que cada uno, a su manera, había puesto empeño en hacerla o escogerla. Pero ninguno de estos personajes yacían en el mantel a cuadros que la pelirosa se había esforzado en lavar, culpa del rubio, no, ellos estaban sentados contra unos troncos, mientras que el joven pálido del grupo hacía gala de sus habilidades como pintor para plasmar el momento.

- ¡Sasuke! – Dijo con asombro la joven Haruno.

En un día como este, él definitivamente no era el intruso.

- ¡Sasuke-teme! – Saludó el rubio hiperactivo.

- Hn.

Y es que a pesar de los años, Uchiha Sasuke no cambia los viejos hábitos.

- Buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun. – Saludó Sai amablemente.

Sasuke simplemente le dio una mirada. Sabía que a él no le gustaba, él lo veía como su reemplazo, y ya que había regresado, Sai debía irse.

Sasuke ahora observó la situación, analizando cada detalle. Miró con una ceja alzada el picnic en medio del bosque, sin entender del todo qué hacía eso allí y finalizó dando una mirada crítica a las formas que recientemente estaba tomando la pintura fresca en el cuadro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Fue la pregunta que dio la pelirosa, la cual aún no salía de su asombro.

La pregunta no había salido grosera, todo lo contrario, estaba cubierta de asombro. Sai, al ver la cara de Naruto y Sakura supo que ambos se sentían expuestos al ser descubiertos por el Uchiha. Eso lo extrañó, no estaban haciendo nada malo.

El Uchiha miró a Sakura y rápidamente desvió la mirada al cuadro.

- Hn. – Volvió a repetir.

Sai sabía exactamente qué hacía allí el Uchiha, sabía que él estaba buscándolos, sabía que él proclamaba por la compañía de ambos, pero también sabía que el Uchiha jamás lo admitiría.

- Vaya, pero qué comunicativo. – Soltó sarcástica, levantándose de su lugar.

- ¡Parece que alguien se saltó todas las clases de lenguaje! – Exclamó el Uzumaki palmoteándolo.

Y a pesar de que sabía que era un chiste malo, él reía.

- Cállate, dobe.

- ¡Uuuy! Parece que alguien puede decir más que monosílabos.

- Me sorprende que conozcas la palabra monosílabos, dobe. Me impresionaría más saber que puedes deletrearla.

- ¡Pero si el teme sabe hablar! – Dijo con el ceño fruncido - ¡Apuesto a que puedo!

- Naruto, no creo que sea buena idea. – Intervino Sakura.

Sai miraba extrañado la escena. Toda esa familiaridad con la que se trataban.

- Déjalo, Sakura veamos hasta donde llega su pequeño cerebro.

- Sí, Sakura-chan, ya verás que puedo ganarle. ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué dijiste teme?!

El Uchiha sólo sonrió.

_Otra vez era el intruso._

- ¡Pues ahora verás! – Chilló el Uzumaki para comenzar con la improvisada competencia. – M-o-n-o-s-i-l-a-v-o-s. ¡Ajá! ¡Pude!

- Naruto, es "b" no "v".

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no vale! ¡Sakura-chan!

- ¿Qué sucede, Naruto? ¿Celoso por haberte ganado?

- ¡Cállate! ¡Sasuke-teme!

_No, él no lo era._

- Dobe.

- ¡Teme!

- Usurratonkashi

- ¡Teme!

- ¡Usurratonkashi!

- ¡Cállense de una vez! – Chilló Sakura, la cual con un fuerte pisotón hizo temblar todo el lugar - ¡Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo! – Si había algo que había cambiado, era que ahora Sakura trataba a ambos por igual.

_Ese día, definitivamente, él no lo era._

- ¡Pero Sakura-chan! – Lloriqueaba el Uzumaki.

Uchiha se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – Dijo cortante.

_Sai ahora entendía esos lazos._

- ¡Pero el Sasuke-teme!

- Ya cállate dobe.

- ¡Teme!

- Dobe.

Sakura suspirando, cansada de pelear día a día con eso.

_Celos._

- ¡He dicho que es suficiente! – Dijo deteniendo a cada uno. - ¡Dejen de berrear como unos críos!

_Y los entendía de verdad, pero eso sobrepasaba los límites de Sai._

- Lo siento, Sakura-chan. – Dijo apenado el rubio.

Sakura miró inquisitivamente al Uchiha.

Él se limitó a bufar.

- Uchiha… - Amenazó.

- Hn. Lo siento.

La verdad, es que era simplemente impresionante que si quiera ellos dos pudieran sacarle más de dos palabras, ¿pero que pida disculpas? Eso en verdad era un gran logro.

- ¡Así está mejor! – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

_Pero no arrebataría los suyos._

- Naruto, Sakura. – Dijo Sasuke, en ademán de irse, volteándose.

_Porque después de todo, Sakura y Naruto lo humanizaron._

- Uchiha. – Habló por primera vez el pintor.

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos y volteó a observarle.

Naruto y Sakura voltearon a verle, sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

- Apreciaría mucho que por favor dejaras de sabotear mis lazos. – Dijo con su rostro de póquer, como Sakura decía, y su voz carente de emociones.

- Sai uno, Sasuke cero. – Susurró Naruto.

- No interrumpas, Naruto. – Dijo también susurrando Sakura.

- Entiendo que tienes los tuyos, pero este es mi día, es mi picnic y estos son mis humanos.

_Casi. Quizás faltó humanizar más._

La cara que tenía en ese momento Sakura y Naruto era simplemente impresionante. Pero Dios, la cara del Uchiha, esa definitivamente debía pintarla.

- ¡No somos objetos, imbécil! – Rabió la única kunoichi, retenida por el rubio.

- Sai dos, Sasuke cero. – Murmuró para sí, Naruto, completamente anonado.

_Porque ellos eran suyos._

- Y yo quiero estar con ellos. Pero si deseas quedarte, no te expulsaré, _intruso_. Pero recuerda, este es mi territorio. – Dijo con una sonrisa falsa, especialmente dedicada para el Uchiha.

Y es que la cara de estupefacción del Uchiha, merecía ser grabada. Pudo notar que el sharingan estuvo a punto de aparecer, más la risa que soltó la joven Haruno lo detuvo en seco.

Sakura reía, reía a lágrima viva, reía junto a Naruto quienes se habían abrazado para no caer. Sasuke pareció indignarse un poco por eso.

- ¡Y ganó Sai! – Exclamó Naruto.

- Lo siento, Sasuke, pero Sai tiene razón. Pero, ¿cómo es eso de que somos tus humanos? – Le chilló Sakura, ahora sin retenciones.

- ¡Eso, eso! – También le chilló Naruto.

- En un libro leí que la sinceridad era buena, fea.

- ¡No eres mi dueño! – Chilló Sakura.

- ¡Tampoco mío!

- Fea, si no quieres salir más fea de lo que ya eres será mejor que te quedes quieta. – Dijo retomando los pinceles. – Y Naruto, no importa donde estés simplemente, eso no arreglará a que salgas menos idiota.

- ¡Sai-baka! – Chillaron ambos al mismo tiempo junto con un puñetazo directo a la cara que lo mandó contra un árbol.

- ¡Apúrate, Sai-baka! Antes de que termine por destrozarte esa cara de póquer que tienes. – Dijo enfadada.

- Hai, hai. – Dijo Sai al levantarse con una sonrisa de verdad en su rostro, colocándose frente al lienzo nuevamente.

- ¡Sasuke!

- ¡Sasuke-teme!

Llamaron ambos, a la espera de que el miembro faltante del equipo llegara.

Y ahora le tocó a Sasuke suspirar, porque ahora sabía lo que era ser suplido. Quizás debía aprender a convivir más con el pintor.

- Uchiha-bastardo-traidor, colócate al lado de Sakura-san.

O quizás no.

- Fin -

* * *

Notas: Mmm.. Bueno, jaja, veamos que les parece lo que me salió por ver "El encantador de perros".. Y gracias de nuevo Yuuri no Mai, por darle una revisada antes de publicarlo :D.

¿Merece algo? ¿Necesito mejorar más? ¿Reviews? ¿Mejor me pongo a estudiar? jajaja.


End file.
